The progress of semiconductor manufacturing technologies in recent years is extremely remarkable. Semiconductor integrated circuit devices (semiconductor devices) having a minimum processing dimension of 50 nanometer are mass-produced. Such microminiaturization of semiconductor devices is realized by the remarkable progress of a lithography technology using a photomask or the like. For example, in a lithography process, when a pattern dimension of the photomask fluctuates, because dimension accuracy of a resist pattern formed on a substrate is deteriorated, dimensions of patterns formed on the substrate are non-uniform in an exposure shot. Therefore, it is necessary to sufficiently suppress a fluctuation amount (an error) of the pattern dimension of the photomask. However, a mask dimension error of the photomask inevitably occurs in manufacturing of the photomask.
It is demanded to form a desired pattern on substrate even if the pattern dimension of the photomask fluctuates.